starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Batalla de Geonosis
|comb4= |comb3= |comandante1=*Gran Maestro Yoda *Maestro Jedi Mace Windu *Meebur Gascon *Comandante CT-411 («Ponds») |comandante2=*Jefe de Estado Conde Dooku *Archiduque Poggle el Menor *Virrey Nute Gunray |comandante3= |comandante4= |fuerza1=*213 JediStar Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia declara que 212 Jedi conformaban el equipo de asalto Jedi. Ya que [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] muestra a Yoda llegando después, sumando en total 213. **Equipo de asalto Jedi *1 senadora de la República **Padmé Amidala *Al menos 1 centro de mando de avanzada *12 [[Nave de asalto militar transgaláctico clase Acclamator|naves de asalto militares transgalácticos clase Acclamator]]Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios *1600 Transportes de Asalto de Baja Altitud/infantería *400 Transportes de Asalto de Baja Altitud transportadores *Comandos clon *2160 Ejecutores Tácticos Todo Terreno *192 000 soldados clonStar Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber **CT-7567 («Rex») **«Slick»Aunque el nombre de Slick no es usado en Star Wars: En Primera Línea, el libro y la información que introduce hace una clara referencia a los eventos del episodio «The Hidden Enemy» de ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' y las acciones de Slick dentro de la historia. **Al menos 1 Soldado clon jetJedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part I **Médicos clonStar Wars Journeys: Beginnings **Artilleros Pesados **Francotiradores *Deslizadores BARCStar Wars Battlefront II *100 Turboláseres de Artillería Pesada Autopropulsado |fuerza2=*1 Señor Oscuro de los Sith **Conde Dooku/Darth Tyranus *1 cazarrecompensas **Jango Fett† *15 000 droides araña enano DSD1 *4100 [[Tanque droide IG-227 clase Hailfire|tanque droide IG-227 clase Hailfire]] *1 000 000 droides de combate B1 **R0-GRStar Wars: Droidography *100 000 superdroides de combate B2 *3000 droidekas *7500 droides araña buscador OG-9 *1 droide de protocolo serie 3PO **C-3PO *1 moto deslizadora Flitknot *Plataformas Aéreas Monoplaza *4 cañones sónicos LR1K *Tanques Blindados de Asalto *[[Caza estelar de defensa territorial clase Nantex|Cazas estelares de defensa territorial clase Nantex]] *286 [[Transporte interestelar clase Hardcell|transportes interestelares clase Hardcell]] *41 Naves estelares del Gremio de Comercio *60 naves núcleo *1 [[Lanzadera de transporte clase Sheathipede|lanzadera de transporte clase Sheathipede]] *1 velero interestelar clase Punworcca 116 **Velero interestelar clase Punworcca 116 del Conde Dooku *1 acklay † *1 nexu † *1 reek † |fuerza3= |fuerza4= |bajas1=*179 Jedi *Muchos soldados clon *Ejecutores Tácticos Todo Terreno *Transportes de Asalto de Baja Altitud/infantería |bajas2=*Muchos droides de combate *117 transportes interestelares clase Hardcell *14 naves núcleo *5 Naves estelares del Gremio de Comercio *Nexu *Jango Fett *Acklay *Reek |bajas3= |bajas4= |civiles=}} La Batalla de Geonosis, también conocida como la Primera Batalla de Geonosis, fue la primera gran batalla luchada en 22 ABY entre la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y la República Galáctica en Geonosis, marcando el comienzo de las Guerras Clon de tres años. Sería el primer gran combate del Gran Ejército de la República, así como el primer gran combate que los Jedi lucharían en años. La batalla también marcó la muerte del notable cazarrecompensas Jango Fett y el descubrimiento de la lealtad del Conde Dooku al lado oscuro. Preludio Veintidós años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, la República Galáctica estaba sumergida en una catástrofe. Miles de sistemas estelares y grupos incluidos la Federación de Comercio, el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico, la Tecno Unión, el Gremio de Cazarrecompensas y la Alianza Corporativa, habían abandonado a la República y se habían unido a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes bajo la dirección del antiguo Jedi Conde Dooku, mientras ataques terroristas asediaban el planeta capital de Coruscant. El Senado Galáctico se preparó para reunirse ese año para considerar el Acta de Creación Militar. El día de la votación, la senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo aterrizó en Coruscant para oponerse al Acta y sobrevivió a un intento de asesinato. Por órdenes del Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine, el Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y su Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, fueron asignados para brindarle seguridad. Kenobi persiguió la pisa de un dardo tóxico que terminó con la vida de la asesina mientras Skywalker acompañaba a la senadora de vuelta a Naboo. Kenobi siguió la sugerencia de su amigo Dexter Jettster al planeta Kamino, que fue eliminado de los Archivos Jedi por una fuerza anónima. Allí se enteró de que diez años antes, el Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas había arreglado la compra de un ejército de soldados clon. Durante la gira, conoció al cazarrecompensas Jango Fett. Kenobi le reveló la nueva información al Alto Consejo Jedi y decidió perseguir a Fett, especulando que era parte del intento de asesinato. Lucharon en una plataforma de aterrizaje, y Kenobi fue capaz de insertar una señal de rastreo en la nave de Fett, el Esclavo I. [[Archivo:Pursuit over Geonosis.png|thumb|left|250px|Kenobi evade el fuego del Esclavo I de Fett en el cinturón de asteroides alrededor de Geonosis.]] Kenobi rastreó a Fett a Geonosis. Su nave solo esquivó un torpedo guiado, y aterrizó en la superficie. Se coló en una instalación y observó una reunión del Consejo Separatista, donde se reveló que el virrey Nute Gunray de la Federación de Comercio estaba liderando el intento de asesinato de Amidala. Kenobi le informó al Consejo Jedi, pero fue emboscado y tomado cautivo por droidekas. Su señal fue redirigida a través de la nave de Amidala en Tatooine, ya que ella y Skywalker habían viajado allí en un intento fallido para rescatar a su madre. Mientras tanto, Dooku habló con el cautivo Kenobi para tratar de ganarlo como un aliado. Kenobi se negó, y Dooku dio a entender que sería difícil para él asegurar su liberación. Skywalker and Amidala viajaron a Geonosis para rescatar a Kenobi, pero fueron capturados en las fábricas de droides geonosianas. Los dos fueron sentenciados a una ejecución en la arena Petranaki junto con Kenobi. Ellos por poco escaparon de sus ejecuciones, que involucraban a un acklay, un nexu y un reek. En respuesta al reporte de Kenobi sobre el complot de los Separatistas, el Senado Galáctico, en propuesta del representante júnior Jar Jar Binks, le concedió al canciller Palpatine «poderes de emergencia» para manejar la catástrofe. El Gran Maestro Yoda viajó a Kamino para reunir al ejército clon y los envió a Geonosis justo detrás de una fuerza de asalto Jedi. La batalla Un grupo de 212 Jedi,Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia incluyendo a los Jedi Mace Windu, Coleman Trebor, Eeth Koth, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Even Piell, Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli, Aayla Secura, Barriss Offee y Ki-Adi-Mundi fue encomendado con rescatar a Obi-Wan Kenobi e investigarlos reportes de belicismo Separatista en Geonosis por el Alto Consejo Jedi. A pesar de esta gran cantidad de experimentados Jedi, entre el grupo había muchos Caballeros Jedi nuevos que carecían de la experiencia de sus maestros. Entre estos caballeros más nuevos estaba Bultar Swan, quien más tarde declaró que «La batalla no debía ocurrir». También dijo que sabía que posiblemente podría, sin embargo, esperaba que el enemigo se rindiera tan pronto como los Jedi encendieran su sables de luz. El zilkin Meebur Gascon participó en la batalla, como parte del Comando Estratégico de la República, al analizar el terreno hostil de Geonosis y recomendar un plan de ataque efectivo. Batalla en la arena thumb|right|300px|Los miembros del equipo de asalto de Mace Windu pereciendo. Los tres prisioneros, Skywalker, Amidala y Kenobi lograron evitar a las criaturas que habían sido puestas sobre ellos el tiempo suficiente para que apareciera el equipo de ataque Jedi del Maestro Windu. Cuando los Jedi aparecieron en la arena, muchos geonosianos optaron por huir en lugar de enfrentarlos en combate. Sin embargo, el Conde Dooku liberó al nuevo ejército de droides de combate Separatista, y tuvo lugar una batalla violenta en la arena. Aunque superados en número, los Jedi lucharon valientemente mientras sus filas disminuían lentamente frente a un número interminable de droides de combate. Las Jedi Stass Allie y Bultar Swan lucharían espalda con espalda durante la batalla contra el ejército droide. thumb|left|233x233px|Shaak Ti y Pablo-Jill luchan contra droide de combate durante la batalla. Fue durante esta feroz batalla que el cazarrecompensas Jango Fett intentó matar al famoso Maestro Jedi, Mace Windu. Sin embargo, durante su confrontación, el reek cargó contra Fett y casi lo aplastó; aunque Fett mató a la bestia, su ataque había roto su mochila propulsora. Cuando se reanudó el duelo, Mace Windu cargó directamente hacia Fett, desviando sus disparos de bláster. En el último segundo, el mandaloriano intentó activar su mochila propulsora, pero se disparó, lo que le permitió a Mace decapitar rápidamente al notorio cazarrecompensas, perturbando a Dooku en el proceso. Su casco dañado fue encontrado pronto por su «hijo» Boba Fett después de la conclusión de la batalla en la arena. Un participante inesperado en la batalla fue C-3PO, cuya cabeza había sido separada y soldada al cuerpo de un droide de combate, mientras que la cabeza de un droide de combate había sido unida a su cuerpo. Ambas encarnaciones entraron en la batalla junto a los droides de batalla y fueron eliminadas por Kit Fisto y otro Jedi. Al final de la batalla, R2-D2 pudo localizar la cabeza de C-3PO y volver a unirla a su cuerpo original. thumb|right|300px|El equipo se asalto rodeado. A pesar de la valentía de los Jedi, los droides de Dooku tomaron la delantera, y con los últimos Jedi sobrevivientes a su alrededor, hizo un alto a la lucha. El Jefe de Estado Separatista le ofreció a los Jedi la oportunidad de rendirse, pero Windu se negó, diciendo que los Jedi no se convertirían en rehenes con los que Dooku podría negociar. Dooku luego se disculpó y ordenó a los droides circundantes que mataran a los Jedi. Fueron salvados por la repentina llegada del Maestro Jedi Yoda y un grupo de soldados clon a bordo de cañoneras LAAT/i, creando un perímetro alrededor de los sobrevivientes el tiempo suficiente para que ellos abordaran y escaparan. Durante la batalla en la arena, enormes naves de asalto de la República penetraron en la atmósfera superior de Geonosis, derribando colmenas de lanzamiento geonosiano con bombardeos aéreos y equipos de asalto de comando clon y despejando el camino para desplegar el Gran Ejército de la República. Cuando el General Jedi Yoda y los sobrevivientes evacuaron la arena vacía llena de partes de droides, comenzó la primera batalla de las Guerras Clon. Guerra en Geonosis Batalla en el desierto thumb|left|300px|Los Jedi lideraron el recién formado Gran Ejército de la República. Después del rescate de los Jedi, los ejércitos droide y clon lucharon entre sí en una intrincada serie de enfrentamientos en varios frentes diferentes. Gran parte del equipo pesado de los Separatistas ya había sido cargado en sus transportes, pero con sus comunicaciones bloqueadas, el resto fue arrojado apresuradamente a los clones para detener a la Armada de la Confederación el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Mientras tanto, el objetivo del ejército de la República era capturar el liderazgo Separatista y la mayor parte de los fundidoras de droides geonosianas lo más intacto posible para descubrir las profundidades de la conspiración Separatista, impidiendo el uso indiscriminado de las armas de las naves espaciales. La batalla resultante consistiría principalmente en combate terrestre entonces, pero aunque los soldados clones fueron superados en gran número por los droides de batalla, la República disfrutó del dominio aéreo gracias a sus ataques preventivos en las colmenas de lanzamiento. thumb|right|275px|Las fuerzas de los Separatistas se enfrentaron a la República durante la Batalla de Geonosis. Obi-Wan y Anakin ordenaron a la cañonera que los llevaba, y a la senadora Amidala, a atacar los transportes ligeramente blindados de la Tecno Unión, mientras que la cañonera que llevaba a Yoda y Mace Windu se dirigió a un área de reunión cercana. Después de llegar, Mace tomó el mando de una serie de unidades de comando especiales, mientras que Yoda procedió al centro de mando de avanzada, donde dirigiría la batalla general. En todos los frentes, los dos lados se enfrentaron entre sí en un feroz combate: caminantes AT-TE fuertemente armados enfrentándose a hordas de droides de batalla (sin embargo, cuando los principales núcleos de la Federación de Comercio empezaron a despegar, un solo AT-TE disparó a un núcleo) los droides araña buscadores barrieron sus cañones láser a través de los batallones de soldados clon, las cañoneras de la República atacaron las líneas frontales de los Separatistas y perdieron un gran número debido al intenso disparo del láser. Cuando las naves centrales de la Federación de Comercio intentaron despegar, Yoda le ordenó a la artillería del ejército que llevara a varios de ellos al suelo. Confrontando al Conde Kenobi vs. Dooku thumb|left|281x281px|Dooku, escapando de la batalla con los planos del «Arma Definitiva». En el caos de la batalla, el líder separatista Dooku, en secreto Darth Tyranus, intentó retirarse a un hangar donde su nave espacial se acopló usando un deslizador Flitknot. Sin embargo, fue descubierto por Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien dirigió a la cañonera que los llevaba a perseguir al conde. Desafortunadamente, el cañonero no pudo derribar al deslizador del Conde, y los [[Caza estelar de defensa territorial clase Nantex|cazas estelares clase ''Nantex]] escolta de Dooku se deslizaron por detrás y abrieron fuego. Uno de sus disparos derribó a Padmé y a un soldado clon, pero a pesar de las protestas de Anakin, no regresaron por ella. La cañonera continuó persiguiendo a Dooku, dejando a Kenobi y a Skywalker en el hangar del Conde poco antes de ser derribada por el fuego de láser. Al llegar al hangar de Dooku, Kenobi y Skywalker se enfrentaron al Conde. Cuando Kenobi comenzó a planear estrategias, Skywalker cargó impacientemente al Conde. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Dooku, el Conde interceptó a Skywalker con un ataque de rayo de la Fuerza, arrojando al joven Jedi contra una pared e incapacitándolo. Dooku y Kenobi comenzaron a rodearse, y Dooku observó que sus poderes estaban mucho más allá de los de su oponente. Le ordenó a Kenobi que retrocediera, desató un rayo de Fuerza en el Caballero Jedi, pero Kenobi simplemente usó su sable de luz para absorber la energía entrante y rechazó con calma la demanda de Dooku. Dooku luego encendió su propio sable de luz y esperó a Kenobi. Kenobi inició el duelo al cargar agresivamente contra el Conde, pero Dooku desvió el ataque de apertura de Kenobi y su golpe posterior. Después de una rápida oleada de cuchillas, Kenobi cortó a las piernas de Dooku, pero el Conde saltó sobre la ataque y floreció su espada para hacer retroceder a Kenobi cuando aterrizó. Mientras Kenobi se retiraba, Dooku comentó sobre su decepción, notando que esperaba una mejor actuación de alguien a quien Yoda tenía en tan alta estima. thumb|right|300px|Kenobi y Dooku se enfrentan entre sí. Poco tiempo después, Kenobi fue arrastrado a un bloqueo de sables por el Conde. Dooku, con una sonrisa completa en su rostro, paró el arma de Kenobi y le golpeó el brazo, cortándolo y haciendo que Kenobi dejara caer su sable de luz. Inmediatamente siguió el ataque con una cortada en una de las piernas de Kenobi, y Kenobi se desplomó en agonía. Cuando Dooku levantó su sable de luz para terminar con Kenobi, Skywalker logró recuperarse del golpe del rayo de la Fuerza del Conde. Al ver la difícil situación de Kenobi, Skywalker encendió su sable de luz y usó la Fuerza para saltar a través de la percha. Cuando aterrizó, logró interceptar lo que habría sido un golpe mortal contra Kenobi por parte de Dooku. Dooku se volvió para mirar a Skywalker y se burló de él por su tontería previa, y cuando los dos oponentes se retiraron, Kenobi utilizó la Fuerza para recuperar su sable de luz caído y se lo lanzó al Skywalker. Skywalker vs. Dooku thumb|left|275px|Skywalker y Dooku luchan. Skywalker encendió el segunda sable y desató una ráfaga de navajas Jar'Kai sobre el Conde. Inicialmente despojado de su guardia por la agresiva serie de ataques de Skywalker, Dooku se retiró brevemente, pero luego de un corto tiempo logró recuperar su compostura. El conde rápidamente restableció su equilibrio y empujó a Skywalker hacia atrás, aprovechando la ventaja cuando cortó la empuñadura de la hoja verde de Skywalker. Después de perder su arma extra, Skywalker lanzó dos ataques rápidos al Conde y se retiró. Mientras se reagrupaba, Skywalker lanzó su arma restante a través de un cable de alimentación en el piso, dañándolo y causando que las luces del hangar se apagaran por un breve momento. Dooku luego avanzó lentamente hacia Skywalker y ambos colocaron sus sables en ángulo en una posición de guardia alta. Pasaron un corto tiempo mirándose en silencio, luego se involucraron en un combate de espadas relativamente largo y continuo. Aunque Skywalker logró en ese momento defenderse del conde, Dooku terminó sin dilación el duelo cortando el brazo derecho de Anakin por encima del codo. Mientras Anakin gritaba en agonía, Dooku lo hizo a un lado con un empujón de la Fuerza. El joven Jedi se deslizó hasta donde Kenobi también yacía y perdió el conocimiento. Yoda vs. Dooku thumb|right|300px|Yoda lucha en duelo con Dooku. Cuando Dooku contuvo el aliento, Yoda entró en el hangar y se enfrentó a su antiguo alumno. Dooku afirmó que su diminuto antiguo maestro no volvería a interferir con sus asuntos, e inmediatamente intentó matar a Yoda lanzándole telequinéticamente un par de accesorios de pared. Yoda repelió los aparatos con sus propios poderes, pero no lanzó ninguna contraofensiva. Dooku luego usó la Fuerza para romper una pequeña porción del techo del hangar, que dejó caer sobre Yoda. Una vez más, sin embargo, Yoda fue capaz de tirar los misiles improvisados a un lado. Yoda notó que Dooku se había vuelto poderoso, pero lamentó que podía sentir el lado oscuro de la Fuerza en su antiguo alumno. En respuesta, Dooku se jactó de que su poder era ahora mayor que el de cualquier Jedi, incluso el de Yoda. Luego desató una tormenta de rayos de Fuerza en el Gran Maestro, pero Yoda usó la Fuerza para atrapar el rayo con su mano desnuda. Sin ninguna tensión aparente, redirigió la explosión a Dooku, quien la desvió hacia una pared cercana. Dooku procedió a lanzar una segunda descarga contra Yoda, pero como una demostración de su dominio superior, Yoda absorbió el rayo por completo y observó que el conde aún tenía mucho que aprender. Reconociendo la inutilidad de continuar su asalto basado en la Fuerza, Dooku desafió a Yoda al combate con sables de luz y encendió su sable. Yoda aceptó en silencio y encendió su propia arma, y los dos combatientes saltaron el uno al otro. Luego se produjo un breve pero muy intenso duelo en el que Yoda pudo obtener una ventaja leve pero visible sobre el conde. Reconociendo que no podía derrotar a Yoda, y obligado a actuar debido a los refuerzos entrantes de la República, Dooku desvió el enfoque de Yoda utilizando la Fuerza para colapsar una de las columnas de energía del hangar sobre Kenobi y Skywalker. Yoda rompió el duelo para atrapar telequinéticamente la columna de poder, mientras que Dooku rápidamente abordó su nave y huyó. Consecuencias thumb|left|300px|El nuevo ejército de soldados clon fue desplegado tras la Batalla de Geonosis. El Conde Dooku, que en secreto era un Lord Sith llamado Darth Tyranus, viajó a Coruscant para reunirse con su maestro Darth Sidious, que se estableció en un edificio abandonado en Los Talleres. Satisfecho por la noticia de la guerra, Sidious ordenó a su aprendiz que organizara un segundo frente de batalla contra la República. Mientras tanto, el Gran Ejército de la República se reunió en toda la galaxia cuando comenzaron las Guerras Clon. De vuelta en el Templo Jedi en Coruscant, los Maestros Kenobi y Windu, declararon su creencia compartida de que la batalla no se habría ganado sin los clones. Sin embargo, el Maestro Yoda se apresuró a señalar la ironía de una victoria tan pírrica, ya que la República solo había librado su primera de muchas batallas de este tipo, en lo que se conoció como las Guerras Clon. El consejo también acordó investigar al Lord Sith que Dooku le había mencionado a Obi-Wan Kenobi durante la captura de este último, Darth Sidious, en caso de que Dooku estuviera diciendo la verdad. No sería hasta tres años después, cerca del final de las Guerras Clon, que finalmente identificarían a Sidious como el Canciller Supremo Palpatine. Mientras tanto, Skywalker, acompañado por la senadora Amidala, regresó a Naboo, donde se casaron en una ceremonia secreta. El soldado clon «Slick» participó en la Batalla de Geonosis, pero llegó a la conclusión de que los Jedi no eran comandantes competentes. Slick comenzó a sentirse enojado con la Orden Jedi y sintió que su derrota terminaría la guerra más rápido, y que esto liberaría a sus compañeros soldados clon del servicio que él veía como esclavitud. Cuando ingenieros de la República anunciaron que serian incapaces de reconfigurar las fábricas geonosianas para las necesidades de la República, su valor estratégico cayó. Esto eventualmente llevó a que la fuerza de invasión de la República colocada en el planeta fuera invadida por fuerzas geonosianas y Separatistas, llevando a la Segunda Batalla de Geonosis. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * *''Attack of the Clones'' Golden Book *''Attack of the Clones Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' * *''Tarkin'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * * *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' * *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' }} Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story The Official Collector's Edition'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' * * * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Batallas de la Crisis Separatista Categoría:Batallas de las Guerras Clon Categoría:Batallas de Geonosis Categoría:Duelos